Purely Consequential
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: In which there is much of nothing, and a little of everything. Especially the cat. Stupid cat. [SasuSaku][100themes][Happy birthday Sasuke!]
1. Setting the Stage

A/N; My birthday present for Sasuke! (You know you want it, Sasu-chan. X3) From the **100themes** community on LiveJournal. A single sentence for each theme. The only time I've ever seen this done was a NejiTen done by my beloved MM-Kokopelli.

Spoilers; If you aren't up to date with the most recent chapters, then I assure you that there won't be much of anything to understand here. That, and the first Naruto movie.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Purely Consequential**

* * *

**#1: Romance**

Even though he was never one for romance, he always found himself buying her a single red rose from the Yamanaka flower shop every Valentines day.

**#2: Unrequited Love**

Of course he didn't love her the way she claimed to love him, but he couldn't deny that he held some form of affection for the pink-haired kunoichi.

**#3: Sunset/Dusk**

Unbeknownst to her, his ego was inflated greatly when she would instinctively step closer to him when the land darkened.

**#4: Sunrise/Dawn**

One morning, long ago, he'd woken up early on a mission, only to find his eyes opening to the early peach-colored light drenching her pale skin, and reflecting almost attractively in her light green eyes.

**#5: Addiction**

When he'd joined Sound, one of the hardest addictions he'd had to stand breaking was her constant doting presence.

**#6: Abuse**

Everyone seemed to tell her that it was a stroke of luck that he'd left, because if he had stayed, he would have been an abusive lover anyway (the fools).

**#7: Loss**

Whenever she would walk by _that_ bench on the anniversary of _that_ night, she would feel an overwhelming sense of loss and yearning.

**#8: Inspiration**

On one assignment given to him by Orochimaru, he awoke half-dead and bleeding in a forest of sakura trees, and somehow found the inspiration to stand back up and return "home".

**#9: New Places**

Eventually, Karin would have to realize that there was just no new place in his heart for more than one female—and it was taken.

**#10: Love at First Sight**

One day, she had stumbled upon a mewling box in which was a small, moody black kitten, and she knew (while clutching it to her chest affectionately, ignoring the low growling emitted from the bundle of fur) that it was love at first sight.

**#11: Money**

While simultaneously trying to keep the restless, rowdy "Sasu-chan" from escaping her clutched, balancing a large box of kitty supplies on her left arm, she almost tripped over her jaw at the long receipt in her right hand, wondering how a single kitten could be so damn expensive.

**#12: Time**

To Tsunade's berating, Sakura's only excuse for her lateness was, "But Sasu-chan had a tummy ache this morning, and I couldn't just LEAVE him!!"

**#13: Hot**

The heat in his glare almost reduced Suigetsu to ashes when the Mist nin asked (quite rudely) if Sasuke had ever "done it" with a girl.

**#14: Cold**

When he would brush her off coldly, even after her most seductive attempts, Karin wondered if Sasuke was ever warm to any woman in his life.

**#15: Music**

Sometimes, when he made his way through a village, he would hear the music _she_ had loved play faintly, as if it were as far away as she.

**#16: Popularity**

After Sakura had grown, she found that her popularity with men increased tenfold now that Sasuke had gone.

**#17: Shadow**

Every once in a great while, she would see a faint, uncanny shadow of Sasuke's personality in Sasu-chan.

**#18: Light**

The single light of a candle flickered and waved in a way that, if he looked long enough, would take him back to his twelfth year of life, and a long mane of cotton-candy hair swaying to and fro.

**#19: Darkness**

In the darkness of night, she would clutch the growing bundle of warmth and fur to her chest and just _pray _for him.

**#20: Night**

At night he was most alert, because he was used to being the protector of the nightmare-prone kunoichi that wasn't even there.

**#21: Day **

Every day was just 24 hours of his time spent on thoughts of revenge, murder, self-achievement, and cherry blossoms.

**#22: Dreams**

He can't fight unbidden dreams of better days, faithful comradery, and clingy (small, fragile, lithe, nearly porcelain) little girls.

**#23: Nightmares**

She still had nightmares about him, and how she couldn't be there to see him through the day with at least one smile.

**#24: Torture**

Every time she sees Sai in the early morning, when he's just woken up and his hair is sticking up in the back, she has to endure the torturing, unwanted images of things long-gone.

**#25: Hair**

Sometimes, when Karin would ask him his opinion on her hair, he would give her a small grunt that would (for some odd reason) make her blush, he couldn't help but think, 'It's horribly plain compared to _hers_'.

**#26: Eyes**

Sasu-chan's deep onyx eyes are just one more of the uncanny things that make Sakura smile every time she sees him.

**#27: Food**

One day, purely on a whim, while cutting tomatoes, she crouches low and feeds it to a soon-to-be elated kitten.

**#28: Sweets**

He hates sweets, she remembered, so maybe her cotton-candy colored hair was why he thought she was so annoying.

**#29: Receiving**

Naruto's promise has yet to be fulfilled, but she doesn't mind simply receiving the slight affection Sasu-chan gives her: at least for now, it's enough.

**#30: Giving**

She is so used to giving her all of her love and attention to Sasu-chan, that she is surprised when, upon returning home one particularly painful night, he comes to her (uncalled) and jumps on her shoulders, nuzzling her affectionately.

**#31: Sound**

Once, he thought he heard the sound of her laughter in the wind, and excused himself from his group to check it out before stopping himself in surprise.

**#32: Touch**

He touches the Uchiha fan on the back of his hakama, and wonders briefly if he'll ever be able to obtain his second goal.

**#33: Taste**

She has come to love the smooth, slippery texture of tomatoes against her tongue, and wonders (with a blush) if that's what Sasuke tastes like.

**#34: Smell**

It took forever for her to be able to train back their private grounds with Tsunade, because it smelled so blatantly _like him_.

**#35: Sight**

He saw almost everything with cold, obsidian eyes, but when he looked at the world through blazing red Sharingan, he found he missed that unique, extensive chakra signature.

**#36: Flowers**

At the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino is almost as enamored with Sasu-chan as Sakura is—_almost_.

**#37: Animals**

Suigetsu likes to tease Sasuke about his affinity for cats, and says with a playful lilt in his tone that he bets that the Uchiha's future wife will be the girl that has the most talkative cat.

**#38: Beach **

She decides that Sasu-chan and Sasuke were two birds of a feather while watching the young cat chase the seagulls that took his fish.

**#39: Snow**

He was overcome with a sort of nostalgia when he and his Snake team trudged through Snow country, and he saw a large area with the charred, black remains of trees.

**#40: Feathers**

Sakura screams when Sasu-chan presses a bloodied paw against her white skirt and leaves tiny, brown feathers stuck against the crimson that reminded her so much of the swirling Uchiha kekkei genkai.

**#41: Wings**

His clawed hand-like wings remind him of the monster he's become _(and surely she wouldn't love him NOW)_.

**#42: Childhood**

He'd lost his childhood to Itachi, and because of the pain he'd suffered, he vowed to himself that when (_if_) he revived his clan, that his (_their_) children would grin like Suigestu every day _(though, maybe it would lack all of the intact malice)_.

**#43: Memories**

He remembers her when a cherry blossom lands upon his shoulder: she remembers him when she sees a smirking face.

**#44: Angel**

To him, she is an angel that couldn't possibly love him after all these years.

**#45: Demon**

To her, he is her inner demon that can make her shiver with a single look, and make her blush with a simple sign of recognition.

**#46: Alternate Universe**

In an alternate universe, Itachi wouldn't have left him, his mother wouldn't have died, and he might have given Sakura at least more than a _'Thank you'_ to make her believe.

**#47: Doppelganger **(pt.1)

When Naruto visits her at the hospital one day, and shoves a growling, spitting Sasu-chan in her arms, he cries accusingly, "I WILL NEVER BABYSIT YOUR EVIL TEME-DOPPELGANGER AGAIN!!"

**#48: Twin **(pt.2)

She frowns in confusion at the frustrated, bloodied Naruto while stroking the lightly-growling cat into a semi-calm state, defending, "He doesn't like ramen, Naruto; if you're going to feed him human food, give him tomatoes."

**#49: Daydreams**

He doesn't get the chance to slack off like he used to, but sometimes, when Suigetsu needs a break, he is able to try and fight the urge to reminisce and dream of his future (that will hopefully include a handful of black-haired, green-eyed children).

**#50: In Five Years**

When finally all is said and done, and Itachi lies beneath his foot _(cold and lifeless)_, and there are (not three, but six) comrades at his side, he turns to see Sakura and Karin giving each other glares _(sweatdrop)_.

* * *

_- To Be Continued -_

* * *

**My grandma called Sasuke cute, so I guess I have to find him attractive now… -.-u Still, though—happy birthday Sasuke! I heart you!**

**I know, I have 50 left to go. But I ran out of time tonight (the 23rd), and so I will add the second part tomorrow. Please review, my lovelies!**

**-Bya-chan**


	2. Together Again

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Purely Consequential**

* * *

**#51: Loneliness **

He turns a questioning (and slightly jealous) eye to Naruto when Sakura throws open the door to her apartment and cries, "Sasu-chan, I'm so sorry I left you all alone for so long, but I SWEAR it was important!!"

**#52: Friendship **

He shakes his head and sighs when he realizes that he'll just have to get used to the strange bond of friendship that has grown between Sakura and a large, black, _glaring_ cat.

**#53: Trust **(pt.1)

At first contact with the small(er) black demon-spawn, Sasuke had gained a new enemy, more than _just a few_ scratches, and that, "He just doesn't trust strangers," bull from Sakura.

**#54: Distrust **(pt.2)

"Nobody trusts him, just like you, teme," Naruto said coldly after Sasuke had wondered aloud if Sasu-chan had ever hurt Sakura.

**#55: Jealousy **

Glancing across the street at a giggling Sakura, a rapidly-blinking Sasuke, and a scowling cat in the pinky's arms, Karin couldn't help but feel the cold fire of jealousy burning at the back of her eyes.

**#56: Revenge **

"For destroying Team Hebi, Sakura-kohai!" the spectacled kunoichi glanced around cautiously before running up to a lone Sasu-chan and kicking him in the rump.

**#57: Hate **

Sasuke couldn't stand the look of pure hate in Sakura's eyes when she'd discovered who had injured her precious Sasu-chan; he knew that he was about to loose another valuable comrade to the pinkette's wrath.

**#58: Nemesis**

A cold look locked between the twin-like figures, and the smaller one seemed to lay a claim first as he leapt into Sakura's lap and rubbed affectionately against her stomach (the larger one was left to continue glaring).

**#59: Injury**

Suigetsu whistled quietly to Sasuke as they watched Sakura grudgingly heal a wounded Karin, and he gave a conspiratorial, "She might be too much for even you, Sasuke."

**#60: Insult**

"Are you insinuating something, bitch?!" Sakura screeched, throwing anything heavy, blunt, and in range at Karin's head after the woman's "flat-chested wannabe" insult.

* * *

_- To Be Continued -_

* * *

**Yes, we are back to 10. It's not my fault I'm so damn lazy!!**

**-Bya-chan**


	3. Curtains Close, Exit Stage Left

_A/N_; I'm sorry this took so long to get out-- the file was at my grandmother's house. But here's the rest! A big thanks to those who reviewed, fav'd, and watched this. I'm sorry if I disappoint you with my blatant lack of skill at one-sentencing, but nonetheless, enjoy!

--

**#61: Beauty **

"Who's a beautiful boy?" the pink-haired kunoichi cooed in an _extremely_ annoying voice (and why would she do something so… scary-maternal in front if him and Naruto?) while the blond snickered and Sasuke scowled; where had the days gone when she said things like that to _him_, and not to a stupid demonic cat?

**#62: Intellect **

"If you were smart," Sakura said casually while sitting beside a grudging Karin for Naruto's Hokage coronation, "you'd let go of you little crush on Sasuke-kun, and go for your little fishy friend."

**#63: Logic **

It went against Naruto's better logic to see Sakura (after years of fighting and training and practically swimming through her own sweat, blood and tears) ignoring the Uchiha's much-too-obvious infatuation with her own self.

**#64: Skill **

While watching a (surprisingly) flustered Sasuke, and an utterly oblivious Sakura follow each other around town, Hinata decided that it must have taken some great skill to have forced such heavy tables to turn in a matter of years.

**#65: Magic **

In celebration of Naruto's new position, Sasuke met up with Sakura at some new (to him) local fireworks store; he could see an odd gleam in her eye when she smiled at the box of explosives and breathed, "These ones are pure magic—we'll take them!"

**#66: Ghosts **

The one night that Sasuke had forgotten something at Sakura's house and returned for it, it was late, and so she was asleep; luckily, though, he had a key, and with the access greanted, he prowled silently through the house in search of his missing possession, only to find something else lurking in hidden places: Sakura would later tell him that, when she'd run into the room after hearing him scream at the surprise sight of Sasu-chan, he was as white as a ghost.

**#67: Psychics **

"Look, Sasuke," Sakura huffed, placing her hands on her hips and staring hard at the silent man beside her, "I can't read minds; just tell me if you want cherry tomatoes or the big ones?" to which he replied with a firm, "Both."

**#68: Bitter **

Karin glared bitterly at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura walking together, a bag of tomatoes in each of their hands, looking almost like lovers: Suigetsu, perceptive bastard that he is, noticed, and quipped, "You must eat so many lemons, Karin."

**#69: Rejection **

Sasuke looked at her, then back at the cat, then at her again, and once more at the cat; he was unsure if the presence of a black cat was good at this time; he was about to ask "The Question" and he didn't need any help of being rejected by an infamous superstition.

**#70: Humor **

Sakura's eyes leaked tears of mirth as she rolled out of her chair and onto the floor, giggling madly at Naruto's words the sight of Sasuke's blushing face : "H-he's jealous," she gasped, "of my _cat_?!"

**#71: Paint **

"I sincerely hope you're not thinking of doing that to me in _my_ sleep," Sasuke deadpanned when Sakura held up Sasu-chan, claws a fresh shade of bright green.

**#72: Paper **

"Sasu-chan," Sakura scolded lightly, bending over and retrieving the crumpled piece of paper the cat had been batting around, smoothing it out and scanning its contents, and noticing Sasuke's handwriting, "you don't play with... tra... Oh my Lord."

**#73: Cloth **

She'd had a fever for two days, and she only awoke from slumber a few times, and in those brief moments things were disoriented... but she could have sworn that she had seen Sasuke place a cool cloth on her forehead once or twice... or more.

**#74: Loyalty **

Sakura sighed and shook her head, calling for Sasu-chan to follow her as she carefully stepped out of her house in her kimono and took Sasuke's offered arm: the way the two had stared at her when she'd come down the stairs in all of her radiance made it seem as though they were testing her loyalty by seeing who she made contact with first... and she hoped Sasu-chan wouldn't brood _too_ much.

**#75: Betrayal **

_She may have come to me first_, Sasuke thought, watching the two in front of him wearily, _but she's paying more attention to the damned cat_.

**#76: Truth **

"To tell you the truth," Suigetsu whispered as Sakura mentioned the crumpled note to him behind a large cloud of cotton candy, "I think he half wanted you to find that letter."

**#77: Lies **

In their world, truth is stranger than fiction, and lies are more real than reality itself; so the fact of the matter was that, to lie when she confronted him about the note he had discarded after deciding that maybe telling her after all _wasn't_ such a good idea, would ultimately send them crashing down to a harsher form of reality that he didn't want anyone else to have to experience... especially not her.

**#78: Disguise **

Sasuke never did, in fact, have to act at all; an impatient Naruto with a bunshin clone of the Uchiha himself did the whole confession work for him.

**#79: The Past **

It was the anniversary of _that day_, and it was something solemn, and the bad kind of sacred; Sasuke found Sakura sitting on _that bench_, lazily stroking a dozing Sasu-chan in her lap: when he sat next to her, no questions were asked, and all was silent, until Sakura sighed, her upper body shifting until her shoulders leaned on his for support, and she turned her head to murmur near his neck, "The past hasn't been forgotten, but now that it's been over for almost a year... I'm ready to love you again."

**#80: The Future **

_Forever_ is a word Sakura doesn't like to use; it indicates eternity, and the future is never certain-- but maybe _'forever'_ is a good word for the love she feels when Sasu-chan shares his Sakura-lap-space (his personal bubble) with the snoozing Uchiha's head.

**#81: Work **

"Sasuke," she says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "you have to _work _at a relationship to make it... work; that means that mooching off _my_ tomato stash is a no-no, and you have to _work_ to get your own."

**#82: Stress **

Just when she thinks she can't take it anymore and, dammit, she'd rather just shove all of the fecking paperwork (Naruto was worse than Tsunade-shishou when it came to this) up one of Naruto's less-seen body parts, she shoves her door open in a fit of mad fury, ready to cry hot angry tears, she sees her two favorite men... er... males, one being a cat, sitting peacefully at her kitchen table, waiting for her: and suddenly, life isn't so stressful anymore.

**#83: Illness **

"I think this 'love' you women talk about is over-romanticized," Sasuke mutters, ignoring Sakura's giggles and her arms wrapping tighter around his waist as he leisurely flipped through the channels of her television: "The way people act when they're 'in love' better resembles a mental illness."

**#84: Silence **

His mouth has stopped hers from running (his skilled fingers running intricate patterns over her hips probably contributes to the factor), and for once, the house is completely silent.

**#85: No Dialogue **

She is falling, and he cannot breathe: there is a kunai embedded a mere three inches from her heart, and her ANBU clothing is quickly stained, a dark crimson stain spreading like wildfire; without a word he is at her side, enemy nin be _damned_, and she smiles briefly before her eyes flutter shut: a fierce relief washes over him when he realizes that she has only fallen unconscious.

**#86: Sex **

When Sasuke saw Sakura berating a nonchalant Sasu-chan repeatedly for something involving the neighboor, all five of their female cats, a feline's gestation period, the downfall of a pimp's life, and the responsibilities of fatherhood, he decided that he really didn't want to know.

**#87: Breakup **

Sasuke had once inquired as to what would happen should Sakura decide that he wasn't "the one" anymore, to which she replied with a smile, "You know, once, many years ago, there were these two kids, a boy and a girl, and one night, the boy decided to take some serious action in his life, and left the girl on a cold hard bench because he'd knocked her out after her confession of undying love; if I were that girl, I'd feel that that was more than enough _break-up_ to last me a lifetime."

**#88: Reunited **

Slowly, they made their way from their respective sides of the room, slowly creeping toward each other, until she reached out with a hesitant hand and touched his; they were reunited once more.

**#89: Second Chance **

Ino would often ask Sakura why she and Sasuke hadn't 'done it' yet: every time, Sakura would sigh and roll her eyes, replying, "Because I want my first time to be special, not crude-- you only get one 'first time'; there is no second chance."

**#90: Guilt **

She hadn't noticed the missing tomatoes from her fridge, but that didn't mean that she couldn't see the guilt reflected in the Uchiha's eyes when she opened the heavy white door.

**#91: Innocence**

Each time she killed, Sasuke could see a little more of the innocence ebb away from her emerald-like eyes; it was her naivete that intrigued him for so long, and that was why _he_ was the one to finish the enemy off anymore.

**#92: Death **

When one of the neighboor's cats was mangled by a stray dog, Sakura, holding a lost-looking Sasu-chan to her chest protectively and weeping, had to be held to Sasuke's chest in turn.

**#93: Blood **

The second her hissy fit turned into a flirtatious tussle over a bag of cherry tomatoes, Sasuke realized that it was most definitely _that_ time of the month.

**#94: Glass **

"FUCK!" he cursed, falling on his ass to the bed behind him and holding his foot; he could only blame himself for the broken glass, as he had been the one to take Sakura out the night she'd been drinking, and brought her home with a green bottle in her hands- the same green of the nuisance that was stuck in his deeply into his foot.

**#95: Color **

"All you wear is blue, black, and white," Sakura said, glancing past Sasuke to the child's clothing section of the store: "If we ever have children, I'm not letting you shop for their clothing."

**#96: Faith **

When he is away on missions that she cannot accompany, she believes him every time he tells her that he will return.

**#97: Religion **

They are married in a church, one that sits three blocks down from Sakura's old house: not only because it holds dear memories, but also because the gates of Konoha are close, so their getaway is much faster.

**#98: Sexuality **

She sits in his lap, laughing at her own thoughts, and when Sasuke inquires as to what is so funny, she reminds him of when they were grouped together as genin: "I'm glad that that kiss between you and Naruto was an accident," she laughs once more and takes on a sly air, "because being gay would be a waste of all of your... _potential_."

**#99: Kink **

Everything about Sakura entices him, every move she makes captures his attention, and every asset of hers is used for his personal benifit; but that first night, when their nerves were on high-voltage, and he couldn't tell where she began and he ended, he realized that the firy intensity of her bottle-green gaze turned him on the most.

**#100: Element **

To sneak up on Sasu-chan takes more than skill; you have to rely on the element of surprise-- Sasuke knows this, which is why, when they returned home, and Sakura was still talking with Hinata at the gates, he crept into the house, and when he found the napping cat on her bed, he leaned against the door until the black demon blinked awake, looking up-- Sasuke smirked: "You lost, cat."

- Fin -

**Ta-da! The end! I bet you're all wondering why the crazy chick sort of had a little story line going there for a while, and then, BAM, it abruptly turned at #85. Well, let me just say... if it had gone where it was going, there would have inevitably been a lemon involved (cough86cough). Guess who can't write smut to save her life?  
I'll tell you now- 97 and 100 were the hardest. That may be because I'm writing this at midnight. That being said, please tell me what errors I made, so I can come back tomorrow when I'm more awake, and I'll fix them.  
I hope you all enjoyed! Now please review, as I love you all, all I ask for in return of my love is a simple review. 8D  
-Bya**


End file.
